The present invention discloses a system and associated method for manipulating an encapsulated database system having an extra object layer on top of relational database data model with a Structured Query Language (SQL) query input. Software vendors rarely support manipulating the encapsulated data system by directly changing the underlying relational database by use of SQL queries without either a time-consuming organizational decision procedure to get an approval for such a direct SQL or to design a new object layer and a subsequent development cycle to implement the new object layer for the data manipulation desired.